Once Upon A Time
by XxIIchiyo-chanIIxX
Summary: AU yaoi HxK Hiei is a vampire and Kurama is a prince whose family is a series of vampire slayers.Fate makes a twist and a forbidden love is formed.....YYH does not belong to me! CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Prologue

Jinsei Jinsei Jinsei(life,life,life)

Shinu Shinu Shinu(death,death,death)

Jinsei Jinsei Jinsei(life,life,life)

Shinu Shinu Shinu(death,death,death)

Seise to shi, umarete wa shinu(life and death,to be born is to die)

Seise to shi, umarete wa shinu(life and death,to be born is to die)

Kyuuketsuki wa eien ni ikiru yakusoku sareta(the vampire lives eternally,for it was promised so)

Seise to shi, umarete wa shinu(life and death,to be born is to die)

Seise to shi, umarete wa shinu(life and death,to be born is to die)

Eien no Shi(eternal death)

Seise to shi, shi wa utsukushii, utsukushii(life and death, death is beautiful,beautiful)

Seise to shi, shi wa utsukushii, utsukushii(life and death, death is beautiful,beautiful)

Seise to shi, jinsei utsukushii, utsukushii(lige and death,life is beautiful,beautiful)

Kyuuketsuki, eien ni ikiru, yakusoku sareta(the vampire lives eternally,for it was promised so)

Once upon a time, there was a land with mortals and immortals. You could say it was the land of Battle of Life and Death. On one side, there was the mortal king who had a beautiful son named Kurama. He had beautiful crimson hair and emerald eyes. He was more beautiful than all the women in the mortal side. However, the other side, the dark side, the immortal side, had many unpleasant things. For one, there were bloodthirsty vampires who liked to got to the mortal side every so often to eat. One inparticular, one named Hiei. He was an animal, a bloodthirsty animal when he was hungry for blood. He liked to torture the ningens. He had black hair with a jet of white hair int he middle and red,almond sized eyes. But one day, the two,Kurama and Hiei, are destined to meet...

------------------------------------------------------

well, thats it for the prologue! sorry it so short! BTW, the song was borrowed from Good Charlotte's The Battle of Life and Death album. The song is called Once Upon A Time. I really like this little mini song, so i decided to use it on this story. Anyway, please review and i'll try to update fast! but no flames please! YYH does not belong to me! neither does the song!


	2. The first Meeting

Once upon a Time Chapter 1 

It was raining and all you can here was screaming, someone begging for their life, telling the attacker to stop.

"Please, stop this maddness! Please I beg of you!" That someone said.

"And why should I do that, human? I'm hungry and you are my prey..." The attacker chuckled. He just loved how these filthy humans begged for their lives.

"Hiei, stop messing around and hurry up, the sun will be up soon!" Another vampire said. That said vampire had brown/greenish hair and brown eyes.

"Yusuke, you should know better than interrupting me when I am hungry..."

"'Tch, hurry up then!"

Hiei then turned his attention back to the human. "I guess I have to kill you now.." He then got closer to the human and sunk his fangs on the exposed neck. It didn't take long for him to finish. He than threw the body down and started hedding towards his and Yusuke's Cave, or 'home.  
Just then another vampire showed up and stepped in front of Hiei and Yusuke.

"What is it, Karasu?" Yusuke asked.

"I just came here to tell you that the humans are going to have that 'Sakura' festival that they always have soon. And a festival means humans bunched up for us to kill them." Karasu seemed excited, you may say.

Both Yusuke and Hiei smirked. "When is it?"

"A week from today..."

"I'll be looking forward to it" Hiei chuckled.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kurama smiled. The Sakura Festival was nearing and he was very excited. He loved plants and every year people bring plenty of them. He then got ready to go outside to go to the big garden the village had and since it was dark outside, the garden was illuminated by the beautiful lights it had. When he got ready, he went outside and started heading towards the garden. Since he was the prince of this village, he never got out much and he always enjoyed his nightly visits to the garden...

As he got closer, he was hearing people talking. He hid in the bushes and tried to identify the people...

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hiei and Yusuke went to the human side to just hand around and kill pathetic humans that came their way. They were talking about which method of torturing was better.

"I guess we have company..." Hiei said.

"Yup..."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kurama's eyes widened. he then stumbled and fell down. 'Who are these people' he thought. The way they talked scared him. When he stood up halfway the shortest one of the two was VERY close to his face. Noses almost touching.

"Well, Well, well. Look what we have here...A human; a pretty one to be in fact. What to do with him?" He smiled and showed his fangs...

-----------------------------------------------------------

hahaha cliffie! i'm evil! sorry this chapter is soooo short... please review, please! no reviews no chapter!


End file.
